Stupid
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: "So stupid." Stupid! Is he talking about this day? Or her! "Don't call me that." "You are stupid." That's it! Her hand slammed the table.


**M. Kishimoto: Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: One Shot:**

 **Stupid**

* * *

"Is something…bothering you." Hinata twirled her fingers around her locks of hair. Sasuke stared at the window. His fingers drumming the table. No getting an answer from him.

"Is everything okay? ... How come you're not eating?

"So stupid." Stupid?! Is he talking about this day? Or her?! Hinata almost threw her fist at the tall male who called her stupid. She couldn't take his ignorant, selfish, rude, and smart ass. He just grind her gears every part of her.

Her own fist trembled on the side of her as she glared at the ground. If it was possible, there would had been a deep hole through the ground. The ground kept her eyes on hold for a while until she pierce her pale lavender button eyes at him. The same look. The same dark gloomy eyes looking down at her as if she's just a stranger to him. Yet, she isn't. She's…

"Don't call me that."

Hinata didn't want to deal with this. Sasuke wasn't being is romantic at all for today. He was pretty much distance from her. Whenever she tried to hold his hand or cuddle his arm, he shrugs her off. Having a conversation was useless. He talked very little. Well, he is known for that but, he wasn't paying her no mind. Like his mind was elsewhere. Now, at the dinner table, it was just awkward. She order cinnamon rolls because she had a sweet tooth yet, she noticed how he was observing her when she ate a few of them. And here they are.

"You are stupid." That's it! Her hand slammed the table. Hinata's lips trembled and her round cheeks swollen red to the point to where she looks like a cherry tomato. In a quick glimpsed at the corner of his lips, she spotted a small smirk. He found it amusing.

A finger raised up directly at the Uchiha's face.

"Y-You're stupid! I tried my ha-hardest to make this day great and significant. But-But I can't do that because you won't give me a chance. You just ignored every effort I make to-to-to…Ugh! I hate this day. I hate how you wouldn't make an m-move on me and how you couldn't look at me until now….Y-You…"

Hinata paused. She choked on her sobs and covered her shameless face in her hands. Shoulders shook between her gasps and eyes running down tears across her cheeks down to her chin and hands.

Her ears twitched as soon as she heard a grunt from the man in front of her. She peaked through her hands. She felt embarrassed crying out in public. Embarrassed to be crying on their anniversary. Crying in front of him.

"You idiot." He begun. Sasuke grabbed one of the cinnamon roll from her plate and rip them apart. As he did, Hinata thought he was being ridiculously pissed in an odd way. When he's usually pissed, he would kick her chair, punch a random person (man, female, or even animals), and walk out without paying the dinner bill. Pieces of sweet cinnamon rolls being terrorized and destroyed by the great Uchiha was just… out of character.

"Shit. You really are an idiot." Face palming his face, Sasuke busted out…. Laughing. He laughed too hard that he held his stomach like it was aching.

Hinata, sitting across from him cocked her head to the side in confusion. She really don't know what is coming over him. She clumsily took a napkin and cleaned her face and the frustration off. The laughing died down.

"You ate the ring that was in the cinnamon roll." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Why-Why would you put a ring in…" The smirk never left his face.

.

.

.

Damn.

Hinata felt completely bad. So guilt of how she acted towards him. That's why Sasuke was acting so strange the whole day. Duh!

Her eyes glossed from upcoming tears. Sasuke signed. He stood up and kneed down on one knee and took her hand.

"Idiot girlfriend, would you marry this jerk." He announced. The crowd around eyed them and applauded and cheered them on. Hinata didn't, she couldn't take her eyes away from Sasuke's. He was so serious. So handsome. So ready. So… Romantic.

"Mmff…mfur. Loo you." Sasuke didn't know what the hell she said except the last two words. But the bobbing head of hers gave him a sign that she was saying yes.

She clumsily made her way to the floor and wrap her arms around his neck. Tears soaked his shoulder part of the blazer. Sasuke rolled his eyes but pushed it aside. He gestured her in his arms to pick her up bridal style.

After paying the bill and riding home.

"I demand you to vomit soon as we get home."

"Vo-Vomit!?"

"I'm not holding you left hand with a shitty ring." Hinata smacked his arm and giggled. Although, Sasuke was dead serious, Hinata wasn't sure if he was.

To make it short, it took Hinata courage and three hours the barf the ring and today food. She didn't feel too good so Sasuke helped her clean up and lay her on the bed. While she settled in bed, Sasuke came in the room with his t shirt and pajama pants. He sat next to her, polishing the ring with a wipe to disinfect it.

"Sasuke kun." She sighed sweetly. He looked her way. A short grunt from him, he threw out the wipe and slipped under the covers with her. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring in her thin finger.

"Perfect size." His lips pressed on her small hand. A huge smile formed on her face. She cupped his face with one hand and leaned close to him to chaste a kiss on his lips. Of course the peck didn't suit his satisfaction. So Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss with roaming hands all over her back and bottom.

Hinata pulled away.

"Love you."

"Thanks for loving me, future Uchiha Hinata." He kissed her one more time and stuffed his face in the crook of her neck. Her heart beat drummed as well as his.

* * *

 **MDKat:**

 **Just a short story of Sasuke and Hinata. Just need a little refreshment to start my writing. Sorry guys for not writing my other stories. Tell me how you think of this One-Shot and also my other Naruto stories. I miss your reviews and support. XD I should had been writing during the summer but I lost the feeling. Now I'm in college, I have some spark of motive to writing again. I don't know why I always get so worked up when school come around. :P Weird.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Favw-Review-Follow with Love**


End file.
